


First Kiss

by Alice13



Series: JayTim Week [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: JayTim Week Day2: First Kiss | JayTim | DC Comics | 16+ | 2017/01/19AN: continues Day1(Crush)





	

JayTim Week Day2: First Kiss | JayTim | DC Comics | 16+ | 2017/01/19

AN: continues Day1

 

Tim’s lips parted, he inhaled and stared at Jason. He didn’t say anything - yet. And Jason was sure he was thinking so damn hard, trying to figure out if this is a bad joke or not. ( _But of course he_ knew.)

“Do you want to date with me?” Tim asked finally; tone soft, almost a whisper.

“Nah,” Jason answered and he was surprised himself at his own reaction. “I haven’t thought about that.”

Tim’s eyes didn’t leave him for a second. They stayed on Jason’s face, searching and analyzing.

“So?”

Jason shrugged, a bit annoyed - hiding his embarrassment.

“Not like that, I just…” he licked his lips, and looked into Tim’s eyes. The words were out before he could give it a second thought. “I want to taste you. Make you crawl, beg and lose your damn control.”

Tim sucked air in sharply, his mouth went dry, cheeks started to flame. He gulped.

“Pinning you to a wall or a bed, bruise your skin” Jason went on, really enjoying the situation; “take your breath away and screw you that damn hard you forget your name.”

Jason watched Tim eager for his reaction. Tim pressed his lips together, he gulped again, eyes never leaving Jason’s face - who by that time wore a smug smirk, - cheeks burning.

“How bad?” Tim finally asked, almost moaned, voice a bit husky.

“What?” Jason asked back surprised, he blinked.

“How damn much you’re eager and desperate for to do these to me?”

Jason’s lips parted, he stared at the teen, then he pressed his lips together, his gaze became cold.

“I won’t attack you,” he said.

“I’m not asking this because I’m afraid of you.”

 

**Wait.**

 

Jason licked his lips again, excited a bit. He tried to act cool and hide how surprised and embarrassed he was.

“You want to give it a go, Princess?”

Tim’s blush turned into a rosy tone, his pretty _(burning)_ eyes were shining mischievously. Jason could tell he put on his play-face; the game was on.

“Yes,” he answered, almost smirking.

“Fine,” Jason replied.

They finished their coffees, and left the place. They walked to the alley where Jason parked his bike. He extended a helmet offering it to Tim.

“Hop on, babybird, I’ll take you home.”

“Thanks.” Jason watched the teen as he put the helmet on, then he placed his own. Tim climbed behind him and they started off. Did having Tim behind him feel this freaking good always? Jason felt the faded heat from the other’s body, the soft pressure of him on his back and thighs.

He ushered Tim to the front door of his apartment, and Tim was flushed again and a bit dazed. He looked like he was thinking, and Jason was sure he really was.

“Um, Jay,” he spoke and he finally looked up at the man. “D-Do you want to come in for… for a coffee?”

Jason chuckled. “I don’t have condoms at the moment,” he answered. Tim’s lips parted he blinked a few times.

“I-It doesn’t matter!” Jason chuckled again.

“See you later, Timbo!” It was obvious Tim wanted to say something, but Jason didn’t wait to listen to him. He reached out, grabbed the nape of the teen’s head and pulled him in. He crushed their lips together, breathed a small peck on Tim’s. And Tim kissed him back. Curious, careful, analyzing.

Jason slid out his tongue, licked Tim’s lips asking for invite. Tim opened for him and Jason’s tongue slid into the teen’s mouth seeking for his warmth and taste. He tasted like the caramel latte he had and Jason couldn’t get enough of him. He explored every corner of Tim’s mouth, gave him soft kisses, gently nips and he slurped and lapped. They broke the kiss just when they were out of breath.

Tim was panting softly, lips a bit swollen and red. He moved after Jason, trying to get another kiss, but Jason took a step behind.

“Good night,” he said, then he left not even looking back.

 

_(At that time Tim didn’t know Jason how much energy needed to stop himself from kissing him again and do everything he would beg for.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
